Program content, for example, video/audio program material, originates at a source location, typically in a single format. The content can be delivered in one format to a remote or customer premises location where it needs to be transformed into other formats suitable for viewing on a variety of devices. These typically include television sets, computers, tablet devices and smartphones. The technical, visual and aural capabilities of these devices vary dramatically, and often the original content is not well adapted for consumption by these alternate devices.
The recent introduction of relatively low cost, high powered platforms in Customer Premises Equipment (CPE), on which transcoding from one format to another format can occur, has presented the industry with the new challenge of ensuring simultaneous high quality delivery of content to multiple divergent devices. An aspect of the system and method described herein addresses the problem of improving the quality of program content transcoded on remote systems or CPE platforms.